Assassin's Creed:Trails of Despair
''Assassin's Creed:Trails of Despair ''is a fanon written by Jim Logan. It's set during and directly after the events of Assassin's Creed 4:Black Flag. The protagonist is a new, original character who's name is not yet known. Characters set to appear are Blackbeard(Edward "Thatch" Teach,) and Edward Kenway. The setting is the Caribbean. Prologue:1716 Natasha sat at her table in the dreary old bar in Nassau. She had docked into the port that morning. Her crew had spent most of the day unloading their shipments from their latest expedition, leading to a hefty sum of cash. Natasha had sent Seth, her first mate into town with the rest of the crew to have a good time. Her thoughts were interrupted when a blonde-headed man with a scraggly beard, sat down at her table. Upon closer inspection, she noticed he was wearing a white and blue hooded cloak. His eyes piercing, he seemed cocky and he looked as though he was looking for a fight, or a good time. "Well what do we have here?" The man asked "Screw off, Kennway." Natasha snarled "I'm not in the mood." "Come now. Tell me what you've been doing these past six months. I'm very curious to know." Edward said, pouring himself a pint of alcohol Natasha sighed "Fine, Kennway. I met these people, shady fellows. Government men. Down in Havana. In return of my services in hunting down some rivals, they'd pay me and provide upgrades and repairs to my ship. Gave me a little training to help take down said rivals." "Really? Sounds interesting." Edward mumbled "Is that way there are those new guns on the stern of your ship?" Edward asked "Yeah. However, we severed our ties when I failed to kill one of their "top rivals". When I told them of my failure they threatened to kill me if I showed up in Havana again." Natasha said "Anyway, what have you been up to, Kennway?" "I've been helping Thatch get men and ships together to defend the port. The attacks have been getting worse around these waters. He thinks he need to look more threatening. I think this is drawing too much attention to ourselves." Edward said "Well what are you doing now?" Natasha asked "I'm heading out at dawn on the Jackdaw. We heard a shipment of Spanish gold is passing near. We'd like to take advantage." Edward said "Now I must head to the shallows. Stay safe Natasha." Edward said, waving as he left "See you in another six months, Kennway." Natasha mumbled The hours passed, and as they did. More and more bottles of liquor littered her table, and eventually Natasha passed out from the combination of alcohol and her lack of sleep the past few weeks. "Natasha Hohenzollern?" A male voice asked "Bugger off before I put a bullet between your eyes!" Natasha groaned "Wake me at dawn." "We're here to collect a debt." the voice replied "If I owe you money, get in line. Or bill the bastards at Havana." Natasha moaned "For our brothers you've killed...." The man whispered Natasha's eyes shot open. She went to pull her pistol, but a blade at her neck stopped her in her tracks. "Look, pal." Natasha said "I was just doing a job. I gave them the option to walk away." "Oh I know. I was your last target, my dear." The man said "Oh shit." Natasha mumbled as she recognized the man "But we do not wish to kill you. At least not yet." The man said "Then what do you want?" Natasha asked "First, we wish to train you. Arm you. Then we wish for you to assist us in our fight. To level the playing field." The man said "And what's in it for me? My crew needs the money. I just can't have them sit here for weeks while I take your training course." Natasha hissed "We will provide compensation. And James Kidd will command your ship during your training." The man said "And how do I know I can trust any of you? How do I know you're not just trying to steal my ship?" Natasha asked "If we wanted your ship. We would have killed you and your entire crew by now and taken it." The man replied "Now do we have a deal?" "Training, and payment to kill people? Why the hell not." Natasha said "We have an accord." "Splendid! We start in the morning!" the man said with a smile Chapter 1: 1717 Natasha crouched into the wet dirt. The moonlight illuminating her target as he walked through the crowd. A week prior she had him at blade point. She told him she would spare his life if he killed his superior. Tonight, he was having a rally in the town square, claiming with the influx of British Naval men in the area, the amount of pirate attacks would go down. Oh how wrong he was. But just to be safe, Natasha wanted to be sure her spy would replace her target to keep the Navy forces at bay. "And tonight my friends! Marks the first of many that you may rest easy! The pirate scum shall be wiped free from these waters and you can be sure to et home to your wives and children, knowing there's no chance of a raid from the filth of his earth!" Her target shouted at the top of his lungs. His arrogance showing. Little did he know of what was about to happen Natasha's mole walked up to her target and started clapping as if he was supporting him. His hand moved to his pocket, taking out a poisoned knife she had given him that morning. With one quick jab, that caused nothing more than a slight grimace on her target's face. The poison would do it's job. Within moments the man would be dead. Her mole walked off the stage, and toward her. He dropped the knife into a trash container and continued walking. When Natasha returned her attention to her target, he had already started coughing violently. Clutching his chest in agony, he fell to the ground twitching. Foam forming at the brim of his mouth. Soon he stopped moving. Finally, he was dead. "Oh my god! Did anyone see what happened?" One of his supporters shouted "Looks like a heart attack!" Another shouted Natasha smiled, she drew up her hood and walked back to the Assassin's Bureau to report her success. Two Months Later... Natasha blinked, her hand felt cold, like if she was holding ice. Then her memory kicked in. The Mentor had sent her to get a golden orb from a Hunter ship. She had killed a few of the pirates, including their captain. But when she touched the device, a blinding light overcame her. She stood up just as one of the enemy grunts tried to take her head off, but Natasha simply grabbed his face, and his eyes started glowing blue. "W-what is thy command?" The man asked Natasha blinked "Stab yourself in the stomach." The man did as he was told and even pulled it up three inches, allowing his guts to spill out onto the deck. "Oh this... is going to be fun." Natasha said with an evil grin. Characters #Protagonist - Set to be a female, black hair, emerald eyes. From Prussia, she learned English from her mother on their way to the New World. Her father was an Assassin turned Templar who killed her mother in front of her, believing her to be an Assassin. The protagonist if the Captain of the Diamond Dog. Whether she is an Assassin or a Templar is unknown #Seth Norton - The secondary protagonist, first mate to the Protagonist. He has a "common appearance" of a Frenchman and lacks any fighting skills, and instead spends most of his time piloting the Diamond Dog. #Rosemary Goldenshyre - A central character to the story, she is the protagonist's lover and member of the Assassins. She comes from England and is the Captain of the Red Rose. #Jonathan Haines - A British Royal Navy admiral, he serves as one of the antagonists. He is believed to be a member of the Templar Order. #Edward Kennway - A pirate, and Assassin. He serves as the protagonist's mentor as Blackbeard served to him. They have a mutual respect for one another but often bicker over what needs to be done. #Ivan Mann der Macht - The father of the protagonist and self-proclaimed Assassin Hunter. He was a member of the Templar order, but he was removed after he killed a fellow member, thinking he was an Assassin. He serves as the main antagonist of the story. Setting Although many of the locations in Trails of Despair will be reused from Black Flag. The protagonist will also be visiting obscure locations in the ever-growing New World and Europe such as New York, New Orleans, and London. Potential Protagonist names *Nami Hohenzollern *Robin Hohenzollern *Anne Hohenzollern *Sam Hohenzollern *Natasha Heizman Category:Assassin's Creed Category:POTCO